It is not uncommon for an original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) to develop and manufacture different versions of the same computer system motherboard. These different versions of the same computer system motherboard are commonly referred to as “platforms.” For example, multiple versions of a server motherboard can be developed that have many hardware components, such as a chip set, in common. These different versions of the same motherboard can also have different hardware components. One version of a server motherboard might include, for instance, hardware support for redundant array of inexpensive disks (“RAID”). Another variation of the same motherboard might include additional hardware network adapters or other differentiating hardware components.
Different platforms commonly require firmware containing different executable code and static data in order to support their operation. For example, and without limitation, different platforms might require different firmware drivers or different static data, such as interrupt request (“IRQ”) routing tables, setup screens or defaults, and system management BIOS (“SMBIOS”) data. A single firmware that supports multiple platforms is utilized in some computing systems. Such firmware can, however, be complex, difficult to test and maintain, bloated, and inefficient. As a result, such firmware can be unreliable and negatively impact the performance of computing systems that utilize such firmware.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.